Life at Hogwarts
by Aqua Dragon
Summary: My first fic written... not up sooner because it wouldn't load. Well Draco is is Draco around every one except Ginny. Go's between real world and Ginnys Diary.References to my other story so if you haven't read it read it.
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

This is my first fic so please be nice, and enjoy. And *** means the change from Ginny's diary and the real world.### Means change from one place to the next.

  
  


Dear diary,

  
  


Luna and I were in the library tonight when I felt two eyes were being drilled into my skull. I look up and saw no one, but when I turned around I saw Draco Malfoy Turn pink and start staring at the book he had. Luna, who of course was sitting beside me, started giggling.

So I did what anyone would do, I turned to her and "whispered" "Hey Luna, isn't that Neville."

  
  


She shut up faster than a cheetah can run. And I never thought anyone could turn red faster than a Weasley. She actually whispered "You know about us."

  
  


Hmmm.... Could it be the flirting or the owls? Could it be the nicknames or the PDA*? Could it be the moonlit walks or other forms of dating ? Hmmm..... I just don't know.

  
  


Once again I did what anyone would do. I said "Ummm...Luna...no offence but....errrr...it's...kinda...obvious." 

  
  


"Weasley's right Lovegood, it is obvious. And Longbottom was looking forward to a date with you in five minutes."Draco, no wait Malfoy, said.

  
  


Luna screeched , was told to be quiet, ran out of the library, and again was told to not to run. 

  
  


"So why were you staring at me?" I asked 

  
  


He was silent for a while. Then he said "I am allowed to star at a beauty. Right?" 

  
  


I was shocked. Really no one except my family has said that I was beautiful. And they're family so they have to say that. Draco, scratch that, Malfoy chuckled and left. 

  
  


This is so strange. I have had a crush on him since fourth year, when I realized that Harry and Cho were meant to be. Oh, they got together again. And Cho has a promise ring. Any way back to the topic. I never thought that he liked me. 

  
  


Oh I got to go. Ron sent a first year up to get me.

  
  


Ginny

  
  


***

  
  


"Yes Ron." Ginny said.

  
  


" Ginny next week is a Homestead weekend, and I was wondering if you could help me get presents for Hermione." Ron said looking nervous

  
  


" Let me guess. You ticked Hermione off, and now you need to be forgiven." She said.

  
  


"Yes, will you please help me?" Ron asked.

  
  


" Oh I suppose." Ginny said.

  
  


"Thanks Gin! You're the best sister ever!" Ron exclaimed.

  
  


" Nice to know that I helped" Ginny muttered and went back to writing.

  
  


Sorry that it was short but review! 


	2. What?

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowing?

  
  


A/N Oops I forgot PDA. It stands for Public Display of Affection. 

Just so you know in my other story HGR HPC is supposed to be HG/R HP/C. If you haven't read it I suggest you do Kathy and Anne are in it and this story. Although I had to rename Kathy to her nickname for her middle name...Candy. HAHAHA FYI she hates that name. On with the story.  


"Ron those are ugly," said Ginny, wondering why she agreed to help her brother buy gifts for Hermione.

"Gin I need to get her flowers. I already got her candy and a book," whined Ron.

" Whatever," mumbled Ginny, "How long will this take I'm supposed to meet my friends in half an hour."

" I don't know," replied Ron, "How about white roses?"

" Get her red roses and daisies, " Ginny replied.

" O.K."said Ron. "Bye."

" Bye," replied Ginny.

###

" So how's it going with Ron and Hermione?" asked Anne.

" He's getting her presents so she'll forgive him,"replied Ginny.

"Oh," said Luna.

" What did he do?", asked Candy.

" One of their rows,"replied Ginny.

" Well she can suck it up," Candy said.

" If they don't make up I'm going to break tons of school rules and make a love potion. I'll get Professor Flitwick to sign a note to the restricted section," said Anne, "Candy and I worked too hard to get them together." 

" Wow. I mean Ravenclaw, I doubt you are smart enough to do that. Look at Loony if you don't believe me," said Draco.

" What are you doing here Malfoy," asked Ginny defensively.

" I wanted to ask you a question," said Draco. 

Turning to her friends he said " May I?" 

"....."

" O.K. then. Right this way,"said Draco.

" Ginny! What the h*** are you doing!?" asked/yelled Ron.

" Having a word. Don't worry I'll insult him," said Ginny.

***

Well... Draco likes me. Or at least I think he does. He asked me to the Halloween masquerade ball.

So I did what anyone would do, said 'Are you sure. You'll half to burn the robes to get rid of Weasley germs or whatever your family is worried about'. He said 'Great I'll pick you up at seven in the library.'

I should have seen it coming. Anne had that smile. That stupid smile that means someone's got a crush/likes/loves you. I should know it by now. She's the biggest mach maker in Hogwarts, and the relationships she starts last longer than most.

Although she didn't have anything to do with this. Her Mother's a squib and her father a muggle. Just the people Draco hangs out with, not.

How am I going to get out of this. I'll ask fellow Gryffindor's Candy and Hermione.

Ginny


	3. Meddling Best Friends Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Anne and Candy.

Anne and Candy/Kathy are no longer like we really are. So, instead of them being us, they will now be fictional. With some things that we really do/are.

Dark Promise: Thank you for your review. I think I already fixed that problem.

"Anne we need to get Ginny ready for the ball," Luna said.

"I know. Don't remind Candy. She has already informed me that it is my job,"said Anne sourly"although she said she'd help shop." Luna noticed that she sounded a little happier.

"So, do you have a list formed yet," asked Luna.

"Not really. I know we need work on how to apply make up. What has me worried is that we'll need to ask Pamela, Lavender, or Cho for help," said Anne.

"Why you have worn make up since you were three," remarked Luna.

"I've never taught anyone how to put it on," said Anne with an embarrassed tone.

"WHAT!" yelled Luna.

"Miss. Lovegood, no talking," said Madam Price.

"Why do I find that hard to believe," Candy said sarcastically while Madam Price was talking.

"Did they make up,"asked Anne urgently. Sounding almost as if she had something up her sleeve.

"If you mean Ron and Hermione yes, if you mean Jessica and Colin no" said Candy.

"I only care about the ones I set up or helped to. Anyway we need a to do/buy list for Ginny" said Anne.

"Blue dress robes to match eyes silver jewelry, duh," said Candy.

"O.K. what type of dress robes, do you think Ginny will wear silver jewelry, and what if Malfoy has something up his sleeve?" asked Anne.

The girls looked at each other and said "Hermione."

A/N If you want part two of this chapter than review.


End file.
